


Tea and Bisquits

by BleuBombshell



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Light Angst, Loki & sif friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's pregnant, Thor is the father after a wild unplanned night, and now Loki and Thor are dealing with their future parentage and sorting through how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, at 2 a.m., so if they're are typos I'M SO SORRY. I may continue this, not sure yet.  
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> EDIT: have decided to make this into a full story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Since I wrote this on my phone, I went back and edited the formatting a bit seeing as my phone screwed it up kind of weird, sorry about that.

"So how does it work anyway? You know, you being pregnant?" Sif sipped her tea and looked over to a heavily with-child Loki. They were sitting outside enjoying tea in the shade whilst the other men sparred. Usually Sif would be training with them, but she was badly hurt on an excursion to Svartelfheim but a week ago, and needed her time off.

 "What do you mean 'how does it work', you certainly must understand how one gets pregnant? I mean, I know you're not the most ladylike of ladies, but still." Loki sipped his much more sugary tea and smirked at her.

 "Not like that, asshole. I meant how do _you_ specifically get pregnant. Can anyone, and anything get you pregnant or..?" Sif raised her brow at the jotunn rubbing his belly.

 "Aah, not quite. I have to be shifted into the same species or a compatible species in order to get pregnant, or get someone else pregnant. Like when I had Sleipnir, I was a female horse, and Svadilfari is a male horse. Thus, boom." Loki fanned himself with a large leaf a servant handed him. He was truly a demanding pregnant person.

 "Hm," Sif paused in thought. "Well, you obviously can shift while pregnant, right? I mean you gave birth to both Sleipnir and Fenrir as your usual self. Since you said you have to be their species to become pregnant, you didn't stay like that." Sif scratched at her injured leg absentmindedly.

 "Again, sort of. I have to shift within the female gender if I'm pregnant. Shifting from female and intersexed to male would use so much magic trying to expel the child or children that it would nearly kill me. For certain, whoever is inside of me." 

 Sif now fanned herself as well. "Interesting, but are you ever going to tell use who the father of your child is? Frigga knows you're only having one, so you can't lie and say they're a litter-producing species." 

 Loki grinned his trademark grin and set his tea down, picking up a bisket and popping it into his mouth. "You'll all find out soon enough. I'm sure my son will look just like him. And if he doesn't, then perhaps you'll never know." He teased, giggling at her slightly peeved expression. 

 "If I guess correctly will you tell me, _master of lies_?" She said laughing with him.

 Popping another snack in his mouth, Loki licked off his fingers. "Sure, Sif! Its not as if you'll guess correctly anyhow."

 "I accept that challenge!" Sif smiled and bit her lip, scanning the field of men roughing around. "Are they Aesir?"

 Loki smirked. "Yes, in fact he is."

 "Okay, is it Volstagg? Oh gods, let it not be him." Sif snorted thinking of it.

 "Ew, no. He never does anything but eat, let alone fuck." 

 "Fandral? He's cutter than Volstagg, for sure."

 "No, thank you."

 "Hogun, perhaps? He's cute too."

 "Why those three first? And no, not Hogun." Loki gestured to a servant to bring him more tea and biskets.

 "Because I know you and I know you'd never fuck anyone socially lower than at least a palace guard. You're too good for that, or something like that. What about Heimdall?" Sif picked up a cookie for the first time, and ate it in small nibbles.

 Loki licked his lips watching the warriors in the field in front of them train together. "Well, firstly I wouldn't fuck a guard. Too rigid in bed, I'd imagine. Heimdall never leaves his post, I don't even know if he has a cock. So no, not Heimdall." 

 "Oh, gods, I just realized Heimdall probably knows who the father is. Maybe I'll ask him later." Sif taunted, sipping her tea and rubbing her calf.

 "Nice try, I shielded us from his view while we made love. I'm not stupid."

 "Someone important enough to warrant shielding from Heimdall, who normally wouldn't care less? Oh this must be good."

 Loki blushed a bit, it was true though. Heimdall wouldn't give a shit about the going-ons in the kingdom unless it were endangering it somehow. "You'll never guess, just give up."

 Just then, out of the mess of sweating and sword-swinging men, Thor walked over to their shadey spot with his colossal grin plastered on his face. "The beautiful Lady Sif! How is your leg doing?"

 She smiled up at him, handing him a cookie. "Splendid, should be back in business next week, if the healers are right."

 Thor looked at Loki then, smiling in a different way. His eyes lighting up more. "My brother, how goes your condition?"

 "Wonderful, Thor. Thanks for asking. The healers and mother both say I'm having a boy." Loki smiled and rubbed at his belly, looking back to his brother. 

 Thor's eyes lit up even more, if it were possible. "A boy? That's amazing." He paused and smiled to himself. "A new little princeling for the family, father will love that!"

 Sif glanced between the two smiling men who's eyes were caught in each others for a only a moment before Thor waved them off, and headed back down into the sparring grounds. Now with an immense grin on her face, Sif looked back to Loki who was trying to seem nonchalant. "No way, Loki."

 Loki raised his eyebrows and stuffed his face with a few more biscuits. "What?"

 Sif giggled and smirked. "I'll 'never guess'? Please, I think I just did."

 "Okay, Sif you cannot tell anyone. I will flay you where you stand if I here a whisper of you gossiping." Loki blushed furiously, stammering attempting to threaten her.

 "Please, Loki. You know I won't tell. I must know though, how did that even happen? Your brother?"

 "We were drunk, and it just happened." Loki covered his face. "No more on it, okay. We were planning to only make it known when he takes the throne. Then and only then will our son be safe."

 "What makes you think Odin will not approve? You are adopted anyway, and its already annoying him to no end that you won't tell him who his grandchild's father is."

 "He has grandchildren from me already, and he acts as if they don't exist. This is why I want no business in him knowing. He would exile me." Loki crossed his arms over his stomach and a look of worry graced his feature. "He only cared about this child once mother told him she could feel that he had Aesir in him."

 Sif's face dropped. "Oh. Maybe tell Frigga? She would never think any less of either of you two and I'm certain that if you tell her first, she'd convince Odin not to do anything rash."

 "Maybe... We'll see what comes of this. I won't do anything without consulting Thor first." 

 Sif smiled and rested her hand over Loki's on his belly. "I wish you two the best, my friend. Now I must go. I have other things to tend to today, and I shouldn't be idle, even with my leg as it is."

 Smiling back at her, Loki picked up his tea and went back to sipping it. "See you later, Lady Sif." He watched her walk away then turned back to watching Thor flail around with his hammer. Who he'd been watching the entire time. Maybe Sif was right. If mother accepted their child, Odin would, and as such, the kingdom would. Then Thor would have an heir. Or Odin would have him exiled and his child killed. He resolved to discuss this more with Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very encouraged by people wanting to see more of this, so I added to it :) un-beta'd.

Loki was shaking. And sweating. And fretting something terrible.

After his conversation with the Lady Sif the other day on the sides of the training areas, he had resolved to discuss with Thor the importance of securing his son's future. And if Odin found out it was Thor's, he could easily chose to strike them both, Loki and his child, down where they stand. Thor and him had decided to tell their mother, Frigga, hoping that she would still love them, all three of them, and hopefully with her on their side, Odin may too.

None of this would be a fucking problem if Thor was already king. The entirety of the nine realms would have been well assured of Loki's permanent stake in Thor's life, and in the life of Asgard. Thor was not king though, not yet at least. So Odin could very well do as he wishes, even choosing to ignore his wife's opinion (unlikely, but their was a possibility).

There was also the matter of marriage. In Aesir royalty, a child out of wedlock was still valid as an heir, but heavily stigmatized, so Loki worried about that as an issue that may be brought up.

Irregardless of whatever the future may hold, at this very moment, Loki was standing outside Frigga's day chambers. Thor and him had decided that Loki should tell their mother alone, for various reasons. Straightening the gowns draped over his middle, he stepped through the threshold to see his mother having tea with a few other nobles of Asgard, whom Loki never cared to learn the names of.

Loki cleared his throat. "Mother, may I have a moment in private with you?"

Frigga turned around, her face lighting up. "My dear son! Of course you may, but first come over and say hello. All of my friends have been wondering about you lately."

"Mother, please I must insist I speak with you right away. I can engage in formalities and pleasantries later."

Taking notice of her son's troubled state, Frigga quickly ordered everyone out and bid her handmaidens to shut the door on their way leaving. "Come here my dear, tell me what troubles you. You do seem troubled, is this about my grandson?"

Loki smiled weakly before taking a deep breathe. "As always, mother. Your seamless intuition knows no bounds. So yes, this is about my pregnancy."

"Well, I can sense everything is alright with him, and your health is perfect as well, so it can't be anything of that nature, am I correct?"

"Yes, mother. It's of his parentage that I've come to speak with you, and I beg you consider your love for me, and the love you have for your grandson already before making any big decisions that may lead to our harm." Biting his lip, and looking up at his mother sheepishly, he was quickly drawn into a hug.

When Frigga pulled away, she put her hands on his face and smiled a sad smile. "My dear son, I love my children more than Asgard itself, and I will love my grandchildren just the same. You have nothing to fear from me. Now tell what it is you came here to talk about."

A tear rolled down Loki's cheek and he nearly started sobbing. "No, mother. You don't understand, you say that, but will you still mean it once you know who fathered him?"

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to dear. But let me tell you something, no matter who he is, I will love his child the same as any other mans, because that boy you hold there inside of you, is the most precious thing in the universe, and nothing you could tell me could change that."

Sobbing fully now, Loki nearly choked out his next words. "Mother, I... It's Thor, mother. Thor is my son's father."

Without missing a beat, and without her smile wavering at all, Frigga continued. "And are you ashamed of that, Loki?"

Loki's sobbing quieted down for a moment, and he whispered, looking up at his mother with a desperation in his eyes. "No... I couldn't be more proud. I love him, like a brother should not. But wait, are you not angry that your sons have done this, and that fruit has been born of this union?"

Frigga actually laughed then, pulling Loki into another hug. "Please, Loki, did you think I did not know Thor was the father? The moment I first told you you were pregnant, I knew."

"Really? Why did you not tell me you knew? Why have you not told father?" He started.

"I wanted you to come to me, to tell me, on your own. I didn't want to push you in this matter. As for why I haven't told Odin yet is because as much as I love your father, he has his flaws, and I fear he may not take this news well. But if you did decide to tell him, I was going to be standing next to you through the whole thing."

Pulling his mother into a tight embrace, Loki began sobbing again. "Thank you so much, I was so terrified you'd berate me and have me cast out of the kingdom, or worse. I'm not ready to tell father yet, I don't know if I ever will be. But it means the world to me to know that you'd be there with me. Thank you, mother!"

"Of course, my son. Now, I have some other business to attend to, and I shall see you tonight at supper with the family." 

Loki smiled and had Frigga help him stand up, bid his farewell, and headed to his room for a nap.


End file.
